


Everyday Life When You Just Happen To Have Magic

by PrussianStarfish



Series: Everyday Life When You Just Happen To Have Magic [1]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Magic-Users, non-idols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussianStarfish/pseuds/PrussianStarfish
Summary: A start information about the new series we are creating called 'Everyday Life When You Just Happen To Have Magic' plus information about all the boys and their powers, plus how romances works and stuff like that





	1. Chapter 1

##  **The Blog**

The blog works like a combination of an ask blog and a normally writing blog. We will take requests and asks for different parts of their life like maybe people want to see how Namjoon found out his powers, or Taehyung’s first day at the school.

The storyline isn’t especially linear, and there currently is no end goal other than the plan to just tell some stories.  
For relationships and romances the in this verse they are very much all just experimenting atm and there might be some steady romance’s later, but for now… they are just having fun.

##  **The Universe**

So this is a universe where magic is known to everyone but not everyone has it. There are many different schools for magic users just as there are many different schools for humans. No one discovers their magic at a certain time and it is common for people of all ages to be seeking out tutors in their magic when it is first discovered. Sometimes it is genetic and sometimes it is not. As in all worlds, there is discrimination against magic users and then discrimination against humans not only that there is discrimination within the magic users. This is not a perfect universe because if it was then it would be boring! After someone either graduates from a magic school or obtains their certification through private tutors they are able to move through the world in their chosen profession. Some choose to enter into the human world as humans and never using magic again. Other’s enter into the human world to help benefit the humans. Others will enter into only magic towns or cities and spend their lives there. Humans also have opportunities to work with magic users as there is always that fine line between technology and magic. It is a very intricate world and these stories will mainly be about the school and the students there but you may learn about things within those stories.  Right now there is no main storyline or timeline. Eventually after we right enough stories we may post a timeline but for now, it is just shorts or maybe even multi-chapter stories about the different students in it.

##  **The School, All Magical Training School Systems (A.M.T.S.S)**

A.M.T.S.S is certainly not the only school that is available for magical training but it is, however, the best because they teach not only magic but also human studies. They were established in the late 1800s so in comparison to other magic schools it is still considered a young school but that does not stop it from being the most sought after school. In fact, they are having to double the size of the school grounds each year for the past 10 years. It has practically become its own town with its size but luckily it is still easily traversed is normally always a handy easy spell to move them from one wing of the school to the other. A.M.T.S.S is known for being extremely diverse as there are those who are of each order welcome to apply. Many schools will turn away Chaos alignments and even some “pure” schools will only accept Order alignment. But A.M.T.S.S was built on the understanding that you can not discriminate against someone based off of their alignment. A.M.T.S.S is located near a town that is populated by magic users and is warded to carefully keep out humans for their own good. The only way they may enter is if one of the town officials escorts them in. In fact, there is a specific Inn that was built for humans so that if a child had human parents or relatives they could visit them. The dorms are set up basically on compatibility and or if a particular student wants to be dorm mates with another. The dorms have official names that are named after constellations but the students always either get a nickname or give themselves an unofficial dorm name. Such as Andromeda has the unofficial dorm name of “Team Let’s Fuck Shit Up” and Bootes is unofficial name is “Corralling Team Let’s Fuck Shit Up”

* * *

We are slowly going to post the boys profile’s including their abilties, allignment dorm rooms and stuff like that so you know more about them!


	2. Kim Yugyeom - Profile

****

**Age** : 19  
 **Birthday:**   November 17, 1997   
 **Age admitted to A.M.T.S.S** : 14

 **Powers:**  Blood magic  
 **Alignment:** Chaos  
 **Control level:** Decent, but not amazing  
 **Side study:**  Ancient history of blood magic plus human study in dance with Jungkook

 **Dorm mates:**  Jungkook, Namjoon, Mark, BamBam, Youngjae and Taehyung  
 **Dorm name:** Andromeda  
 **Team name:**  Let’s fuck shit up

**Summary**

If there is one thing in the world he wishes would happen is that people would stop automatically assume he is evil. Okay yes for the past well… forever, blood mages had the ability to use their own blood to empower a spell, but much worse using other people’s blood to it. Back in the days, there had been problems with human sacrifice, old rituals asking for people to be bleed until death to power a spell.  
He sometimes feared his magic, but he worked hard to gain control and he promised himself and everybody around him to never use the blood of anybody else.He instead spends time learning book magic and is often seen with Namjoon pouring over ancient scripts. When he isn’t there he is seen with Jungkook who also understands what it is like to be hated or feared on sight. The full team wasn’t gathered when a young Yugyeom was placed into the Andromeda dorm, but as more and more people joined Yugyeom slowly learned to open himself up and not thinking that he was a monster. Not saying there weren’t …. misunderstandings in the beginning but they overcame them. Thank the gods for Taehyung and BamBam who were not afraid of him from the beginning and he will never admit it but he is thankful for the pranks they pull. They make him feel important to the group as oddly as it sounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook coming up next!


	3. Jeon Jungkook - Profile

****

**Age** : 19  
**Birthday:**   September 1, 1997   
**Age admitted to A.M.T.S.S** : 17

 **Powers:**  Wild magic  
**Alignment:**  Chaotic and Orderly neutral  
**Control level:** Questionable  
**Side study:**  Human study in dance and Warlock study in how not to destroy the earth

 **Dorm mates:**  Yugyeom, Namjoon, Mark, BamBam, Youngjae and Taehyung  
**Dorm name:** Andromeda  
**Team name** : Let’s fuck shit up

**Summary:**

Oh Jungkook the golden maknae, is the wielder of both the worst and the best kind of magic. Wild magic! Which basically means… Control? What is that again? With both chaos and order fighting inside him for control he does struggle with staying on one side. While he isn’t neutral like Taehyung who never feels to pull of anything inside him, he os still a neutral power. And only time can show if he has the strongest alignment for order or chaos. So far.. He just enjoys being the only one with nothing to fear from neither Joonie’s storm or Jimin’s thorns


	4. BamBam - Profile

****

**Age:**  20  
**Birthday:**  May 2. 1997  
**Age admitted to A.M.T.S.S:**  19

 **Powers:**  Invisiblity  
**Alignment:**  Order  
**Control level:**  Basic levels only  
**Side study:**  Human study in fashion design and basic control

 **Dorm mates:** Yugyeom, Namjoon, Mark,Taehyung, Youngjae  and Jungkook  
**Dorm name:**  Andromeda  
**Team name:**  Let’s fuck shit up

**Summary**

Another late presenter, BamBam was just happily studying fashion until one day he was trying to invite his crush out only to be horrible rejected, ending up being so ashamed that he wished he would just disappear and suddenly he disappeared terrifying the shit out of his crush. Easily to say he didn’t get a date, but on the bright side he got a whole new set of friends and an ability that made scaring people a lot more fun.


	5. Choi Youngjae - Profile

****

**Age** : 20  
**Birthday** : Semptember 17, 1996  
**Age admitted to A.M.T.S.S** : New born

 **Powers** : Siphon life force  
**Alignment** : Chaos  
**Control level** : Really good at not using it, but no control if he does use it  
**Side study:**  Human major in modeling.

 **Dorm mates:**  Yugyeom, Namjoon, Mark,Taehyung  and Jungkook  
**Dorm name:**  Andromeda  
**Team name:**  Let’s fuck shit up

**Summary**

Youngjae’s power is terrible there is no way to say it, he can drain and siphon people’s lifeforce, which if done without control kills the person.  
Youngjae was only 10 days old when his power manifested and his powers took it’s first victim, the families old dog who had been curious to see the baby, it only took for Youngjae’s tiny babyhand to touch it’s wet nose once for it to fall onto the ground… dead.

Youngjae was placed in the care of AMTSS the next day, none of his family members even wanting to touch him, to this day he hasn’t heard from them.

As a child his powers were locked away inside him, and he was forced to wear gloves, but his powers are no longer locked and while he refuses to even use his powers on test rats he is really good at locking them away, and there is no way they activate without him wanting to


	6. Kim Taehyung - profile

**Age:**  21  
 **Birthday:**   December 30, 1995   
 **Age admitted to A.M.T.S.S:**  18

 **Powers** : Teleportation  
 **Alignment** : Neutral  
 **Control level** : Depends on his mood  
 **Side study** : Chemistry 

 **Dorm**   **mates** : Yugyeom, Namjoon, Mark, BamBam and Jungkook  
 **Dorm name** : Andromeda  
 **Team name** : Let’s fuck shit up

**Summary**

Taehyung’s abilities turned up very late in his life, he actually thought he didn’t have any powers like the majority of humans, but during a hard question of his entrance exam, he let his mind wander and wished that he was at his favorite sushi place, 2 seconds after he was. Yeah, he didn’t get into his choice of university.  
Instead, he got into AMTASS so that means something right, a place he got to do a study on the internet for chemistry so that is always good.  
Taehyung, in general, has good control if he just focuses on the control, but the second he lets his mind wander he ends up where he accidentally thinks about it, which is often at the other dorms kitchen, or Jackson’s bed cause he is lonely and Jackson gives the best cuddles. 


	7. Park Jimin - Profile

**Age:** 21  
 **Birthday:** October 13, 1995  
 **Age admitted to A.M.T.S.S:** 18

 **Powers:**  Herbology  
 **Alignment:**  Order  
 **Control level:** Just a little off from Perfect because he can decide when to grow things… he just chooses not to.  
 **Side study:** Human Medicine specifically in making them 

 **Dorm mates:**  Jinyoung, Jaebum, Jackson, Yoongi, Hoseok, Seokjin,  
 **Dorm name:** Bootes  
 **Team name:** Corralling Team Let’s Fuck Shit Up

 **Summary**  
  
Jimin the little smol bean would actually have powers close to beans… Herbology. Even as young he could be found spending hours outside, and as a baby it was almost like he was talking to the houseplants. The more he grew up and the more power he got over his powers flowers and plants would lean towards him like he was light for them, flowers and vines would hug his body close and seeds would grow under his capable hands… and maybe sometimes Jimin would cover Yoongi’s entire room in sunflowers while he slept… just maybe. He is most likely the most excited person to be in A.M.T.S.S because they offer human courses. He lost a close childhood friend when he was teenager to cancer and he is determined to find a cure for it. His parents will often wonder if that is why Jimin’s magic emerged as herbology. Unlike most people he did not enter A.M.T.S.S until after he finished his human schooling because he felt it was important to retain that human knowledge, especially in biology. One thing that Jimin will admit to not having control over is the flowers that will grow in his hair randomly. They are apart of him and it hurts him when some stupid idiot decides to pluck it and tease him. That teasing didn’t last long because soon the bullies learned the wrath of a shape shift, fire witch, a panther familiar and a necromancer. Little did they know that after the bullies were sufficiently scared away from Jimin, BamBam and Taehyung made sure they stayed away. Never mess with the Trouble T’s. Especially if they like someone that was bullied.


	8. Park Jinyoung - Profile

**Age:** 22  
 **Birthday:** September 22, 1994  
 **Age admitted to A.M.T.S.S:** 14

 **Powers:** Fire Witch  
 **Alignment:** Neutral  
 **Control level:** Excellent but likes to pretend he doesn’t so he can take the easy lessons  
 **Side study:** Pottery

 **Dorm mates:** Jaebum, Jackson, Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin, Seokjin,  
 **Dorm name:** Bootes  
 **Team name:** Corralling Team Let’s Fuck Shit Up

**Summary**

  
Whoever knows Jinyoung would not be able to describe him without mentioning his rapid fire wit and wicked sense of humor. They could also not forget to mention his hair bursting in fire when he gets mad. Or when he is bored. He was adopted when his parent’s died in a car crash so he was raised not knowing one day he would walk into a church and his best friend would immediately change into a giant panther. It did not help that Jaebum was unable to shift back human until he bonded with Jinyoung. Of course neither of them knew how to bond and they were still standing in the middle of room full of humans who were freaking out because surely the giant animal was dangerous and was going to eat them all! Thankfully Jaebum’s mother arrived as soon as she sensed her son’s shift. She was able to calm down the room with Jaebum’s father who was her witch.  Together they walked Jinyoung and Jaebum through the bonding process and Jaebum’s father taught Jinyoung the basics of his power. However to this day he still uses the excuse of not knowing how to control his fire sometimes when Jackson’s favorite hoodie yet again goes up in flames, even though it HAS been seven years…. When he arrived with Jaebum at A.M.T.S.S they both received a lot of attention because no other witch there had a familiar. But they also received a lot of whispers because of their neutral alignment. Most Fire Witches are Chaos and Jinyoung most likely of been no different except Jaebum would of most certainly been in the Order alignment so when they bonded they met in the middle. Jinyoung likes to pretend to be the uncaring witch who only watches out for his familiar but it he really can’t hide his affection for his dorm mates whom he looks over when no one is looking. He can’t fool Jaebum of course but then again Jaebum also watches over them too. Because of Jaebum’s affection for some of the others from the Andromeda dorm (he will adamantly refuse to refer to them as the “Let’s Fuck Shit Up”) Jinyoung will also keep an eye them and has a secret soft spot for Jungkook and Yugyeom that he will deny to his last day on earth.


	9. Kim Namjoon - Profile

**Age:**  22  
 **Birthday:**   September 12, 1994   
 **Age admitted to A.M.T.S.S:**  5

 **Powers:**  Storm warlock  
 **Allignment:**  Chaos  
 **Control level:**  ha… which control?  
 **Side study:**  Warlock study in history of alignment and its effect on the mind

 **Dorm mates:**  Yugyeom, Jungkook, Mark, BamBam and Taehyung  
 **Dorm name:**  Andromeda  
 **Team name:**  Let’s fuck shit up

 **Summary:**  
Namjoon is be a storm warlock, with strong ties to chaos side. He often struggles keeping his powers in control which does lead to his… slightly destructive tendencies. Hence the reason he sticks to books over being a fancy warlock. No honor is worth accidentally destroying everything around him.  
He is tutor for both Jungkook and Yugyeom’s personal studies. 


	10. Jackson Wang - Profile

**Age:** 23  
 **Birthday:** March 28, 1994  
 **Age admitted to A.M.T.S.S:** 21

 **Powers:**  Animal Shapeshifter and Animal Speaker   
 **Alignment:** Order  
 **Control level:** Beginner  
 **Side study:** Undecided he is just focusing on his control right now

 **Dorm mates:** Jinyoung, Jaebum, Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin, Seokjin,  
 **Dorm name:** Bootes  
 **Team name:** Corralling Team Let’s Fuck Shit Up

**Summary**

Jackson is the only one in his family that has magic in him and it came quite as a shock when he woke up one day in bed as a… donkey. His parents were frantic with trying to find their son and where did the donkey come from? He was frantic with trying to tell them he was the donkey but unfortunately his parents don’t speak donkey. After he calmed down he shifted back and his family immediately called A.M.T.S.S for an evaluation. It turned out he could change into any animal he wanted to as well as talk to them. They enrolled him in A.M.T.S.S and he left his home in Hong Kong for the school. Because of his curious nature he will look into other areas of magic and focus on learning a bit about them which is why his control is still at beginning level. He at first was tutored by Namjoon but Namjoon tends to go off onto tangents and then Jackson would become interested in that tangent which then turned into something else and well… he was better off getting tutoring from Jaebum who as a familiar could help Jackson with his focus. Jackson however has been known to get caught up in the pranks that Taehyung and BamBam would pull at it has been joked that he is actually an honorary member of Team Let’s Fuck Shit Up. Jackson is also known as being the one who seeks out people to make friends with and make them feel good so it is no surprise he is the most popular in the entire school.


	11. Jung Hoseok - Profile

**Age:** 23  
 **Birthday:** February 18, 1994  
 **Age admitted to A.M.T.S.S:**  16

 **Powers:** Light Manipulator  
 **Alignment:** Order  
 **Control level:**  Medium. He can’t seem to control it when he is startled and suddenly the entire dorm goes pitch black because he absorbed the light.  
 **Side study:**  Human Dance

 

 **Dorm mates:**  Jinyoung, Jaebum, Jackson, Yoongi, Jimin, Seokjin,  
 **Dorm name:**  Bootes  
 **Team name:** Corralling Team Let’s Fuck Shit Up

****Summary**    
**

Hoseok would be the master of light, his parents had always teased him with how he would end up having control of the sun… They were almost right, with the ability to control all light sources and bend them to his will he had a lot of fun. Other than the times where he accidentally took all the light from a room… That was awkward. Hoseok arrived at A.M.T.S.S on his birthday which kind of sucked but his family was happy for him to discover his magic so it was kind of the best birthday present ever. He has a very close relationship with Jaebum, Jinyoung, and Yoongi because they were all roughly around the same age when the entered the dorm together. But he is also good friends with Yugyeom and Jungkook as they were also studying dance. His family expressed concerns over his choice in friends. Not only was he a dorm mate with a Necromancer but also a Wild Mage AND a Blood Mage?! But Hoseok firmly told his family that this is his life and he will make the friends he wants to make because he doesn’t listen to stupid people and their discrimination.


	12. Im Jaebum - Profile

**Age:** 23  
 **Birthday:**  January 6, 1994   
 **Age admitted to A.M.T.S.S:** 15

 **Powers:** Animal Transformation/Witch Familiar  
 **Alignment:**  Neutral  
 **Control level:**  Excellent  
 **Side study:** Astrology

 **Dorm mates:** Jinyoung, Jackson, Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin, Seokjin,  
 **Dorm name:** Bootes  
 **Team name:** Corralling Team Let’s Fuck Shit Up

**Summary**

  
So yeah when most people think of witch familiars they naturally think black cat. And they would be correct… to an extent. Jaebum didn’t expect to be Jinyoung’s familiar. If fact he, nor anyone else for that matter, expected Jinyoung to be any kind of supernatural. He was just the childhood friend that he befriended over a game of kickball. As a descendant of a long and powerful line of familiars Jaebum always looked forward to meeting his witch so that he can change for the first time and bond. He just didn’t necessarily want to do it in the middle of charity event. Because when Jinyoung walked in after being sick for a week and met Jaebum’s eyes, Jaebum immediately shifted into a giant black panther. So yea the black cat part of the superstition was right. But he was no house cat. So here they are witch and familiar for seven years now. They started attending school together and watched for each other eventually however they gathered a group of friends and allies so most people leave them alone except for a snide remark here and there. It is still fun to shift and scare the shit out of assholes who snicker about a witch and black cat missing their broom. He and Jinyoung entered into A.M.T.S.S together because of their bond and entering into the same dorm was a no brainer but they were surprised at how well they got along with the other magic users in the dorm. Most bonded familiars and witches do not socialize and or interact unless they are creating their own family. It was even more surprising when they started developing relationships with people outside the dorm. He has on more than one occasion been seen carrying a sleeping Namjoon on his back when he fell asleep in the library again.


	13. Mark Tuan - Profile

**  
Age** : 23  
 **Age admitted to A.M.T.S.S** : 22

 **Powers** : Empath  
 **Alignment** : Order  
 **Control**   **level** : No control at all, he can’t turn of his abilities at all or shield himself  
 **Side study** : Human study in Zoology

 **Dorm mates** : Yugyeom, Jungkook, Youngjae, Namjoon, BamBam and Taehyung  
 **Dorm name:** Andromeda  
 **Team name:** Let’s fuck shit up

**Summary:**

It is not easy being able to feel the feelings that everyone around you is feeling. It is also not easy not being able to do cool things like changing into a giant panther or flying or even showering someone with glitter when they do something stupid. But it is worth it when someone is hurting and doesn’t know how to say it. He can feel their pain and he can help. There is a difference between empathy and telepathy. No he can not read minds but sometimes the emotions he picks up is just as good as picking up thoughts. At school he has been known to quietly take someone aside and speak with them softly. But if he is around to much pain it can make him physically sick so he normally seeks out Jackson and BamBam to hang out and recharge his “positive batteries”.  
Another issue he has that if his feelings get very bad or very good he starts projecting his feelings into other people, which means if he is sad… his entire dorm easily ends up sad without knowing.  
Mark’s finding his powers was by accident, since he just thought he was insane until he got noticed to have powers. 


	14. Min Yoongi - Profile

**Age:** 24  
 **Birthday:**   March 9, 1993  
 **Age admitted to A.M.T.S.S:** 13

 **Powers:** Necromancer    
 **Alignment:** Order  
 **Control level:** Medium. There are still random times he brings back dead frogs when he is visiting Taehyung in the science lab  
 **Side study:** Psychology (specifically with grief counseling) 

 **Dorm mates:** Jinyoung, Jaebum,  Jackson, Hoseok, Jimin, Seokjin,  
 **Dorm name:** Bootes  
 **Team name:**  Corralling Team Let’s Fuck Shit Up

**Summary**

  
The day Yoongi hit puberty he raised his neighbors dead dog to life. It was an accident of course and everyone else in his family is actually varying degrees of herbology so it came as a surprise when Yoongi turned out to be a necromancer. He was fortunate however. Since it was his neighbor’s dead dog and his neighbor was there to keep him calm and thank him for letting her say goodbye to her Pookie Yoongi learned that he was not a bad person just because he could bring things to life. His family though did not understand so he was dropped off on the doorstep of A.M.T.S.S with a backpack of clothes and that is it. He learned to find his solace in the arms of already deceased, people looked down on his kind, but he didn’t care. Everybody thought it was about just raising the death and be unnatural. That wasn’t all, every smile he got from the family of the deceased as he gave them one last chance to say goodbye would be worth it. He was actually the first and only person in Bootes for two years until Jaebum and Jinyoung arrived. It was shortly after that Hoseok arrived and he learned how to befriend the living as well as the dead. The only part that could possibly be the downside is that Seokjin who is also his dorm mate is a healer. Now most people wouldn’t understand why that is a bad thing but you have to understand that when you bring something back to life it is not automatically healed. It is just animated and when a healer tries to heal that thing it could seriously hurt the healer. It took Yoongi raising a dead bird and Seokjin to heal it for them to learn that lesson. Seokjin was in the hospital wing for two months regaining his strength and was very close to death himself. They now have learned to use a post it note system. When Yoongi is practicing his control or he accidentally raises something he will put a post it note on it stating “SEOKJIN DO NOT TOUCH. I RAISED THIS FROM THE DEAD.” It was a good system until a certain someone decided to steal Yoongi’s stack of ready made post it notes and put it on an actual person that was never dead and Seokjin saw it. A person Seokjin happened to care very much about.  But that is a story another time.


	15. Kim Seokjin - Profile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the last one!!!

**Age:**   24   
 **Birthday:**  December 4, 1992  
 **Age admitted to A.M.T.S.S:** 20

 **Powers:** Healing  
 **Alignment:**  Order  
 **Control level:**  Excellent  
 **Side study:** Magical healer and cooking

  
 **Dorm mates:** Jinyoung, Jaebum, Jackson, Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin  
 **Dorm name:**  Bootes  
 **Team name:**  Corralling Team Let’s Fuck Shit Up

**Summary**

Seokjin did not learn of his magic until he was older because he had always had such excellent control over it naturally. He knew he was always drawn to the sick so he was in school to become a doctor and it wasn’t until when he was volunteering in the children’s ward that he learned he had healing magic because the terminally ill children were miraculously getting better. He was evaluated and it was determined he had the strongest power in healing that has ever existed. Hence why he on instinct tried to heal the bird Yoongi just raised, it didn’t kill Seokjin. Seokjin was the last to enter A.M.T.S.S because he really wanted to become a doctor but he soon realized that if he honed his magic he could do more as magical healer than he could as human doctor no matter how good of control he has on his magic. Seokjin is close friends with the Andromeda dorm because he has always been in the right place at the wrong time when they managed to do SOMETHING and Seokjin would smooth it over.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we are offically done revealing the boys, we will open for request if people want to see something specific about the universe, but we also have stories prepared ourself to release, the first one coming soon which is 'Mark's first day at the school!'

**Author's Note:**

> We are slowly going to reveal more and more of the boys profiles leading up to the first couple of stories! We hope you guys are going to like them!
> 
> \- Prussia & Starfish


End file.
